


A Black Envelope

by SaltiSnacks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Cussing Voltron Style, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insults, M/M, Made up Info about Shiro, Not Beta Read, Not So Subtle Threat, Sexual References, Sorry Not Sorry, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, shiro is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Someone faces a very angry Shiro about their lives together and a lie by omission he had harbored for two months.





	A Black Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> *I still don't own VLD, and I still won't tag him.
> 
> **Still salty as &@#*!
> 
> ***Feel free to take any of these one shots and expand or continue if you want. I really don't care about that as long as you link to the original, please. Oh, and make sure it's one of mine first.

“You… You have some explaining to do. _Again._ I want an answer. _Now.”_

The anger laced in that voice made him still before he continued to fold his clothes to place in the box. He couldn’t think of a single reason for this behavior. Although their fight from last night might still be lingering. He thought they had made up about that.

They had agreed on him taking one day for a quick Blade relief mission into space because he was missing the stars. He commented once about Atlas mentally annoying him daily about being grounded.

They were moving into their house, finally finished in construction, two months after their wedding. Living out of the shoebox apartment they had found was getting old.

He felt like he could barely turn around without bumping into something.

And that something recently had been Keith Kogane.

He had crashed here several times after nearby relief missions, or zipping in through teludavs in his Blade cargo ship to barge in on their life. Interrupting date or quiet movie nights with taunts of hoverbike races Shiro hadn’t been able to ignore.

Leaving him alone in the apartment with a huge bear-sized wolf taking up the only seat in the entire place. It always looked smug and refused to budge. It had even snapped at him once when he tried to pry him off the sofa.

Keith had just shrugged after they returned, sipping on his quickly melting milkshake. “Sorry. He only listens to mom and me. Occasionally Shiro, too, when he feels like it.”

He had gave the wolf a stern, “Behave.” He couldn't see his face, but he could only imagine the indulgent smile as he scolded the wolf. The wolf seemed to _roll_ its eyes in response.

The one time he had gone with them, he had embarrassed himself by ordering the wrong food for his husband at the diner while Shiro was in the bathroom. Then he had got his favorite _color_ wrong, which Keith had jokingly corrected with an, “It's dark purple. I’ve known that for years."

That had lead to one of their first fights after Keith left to spend the evening with the Holts. Shiro had stormed away with an, “I knew we got married too quick. Sam tried to warn me. So did Matt. I should have listened. You really don't know anything about me, do you? You don't understand my nightmares. My PTSD. You don't get _me!”_

The next fight was when Keith pointed out he misspelled his mother's name on a card for the flowers. Keith had offered to teleport them to the graveyard in Japan. All he said was, “Whoops. Let's get out of here, boy.” before zapping away from the rolling thundercloud that was Takahashi Shirogane in that moment.

Every fight, including the one last night, had been about Keith Kogane, something related to him, or caused by him.

“About what?”

“This. I found it shoved in a kitchen drawer.”

His back stiffened. He finally turned around, still holding a long sleeve shirt in his suddenly shaking hands. He felt his face drop when he saw what was held between Shiro's fingers, dangling like a waiting noose.

“Oh.”

“Oh is an _understatement.”_ The snarl made him wince. “You… I don't even want to _look_ at you right now. But, I want an answer and you better give me a _good_ one.

This explains why he keeps coming here. He wanted to see you _sweat._ He knew I didn't read it because I _never_ said _anything_ about it.”

“I… I meant to throw that away.” He flinched as he realized that was the wrong choice of words for the moment.

That jaw clenched even tighter. The low growl made him shudder, _“What_ did you just say?” He had seen him mad before, but never this angry and directed straight at _him._

The black envelope had stood out among the congratulatory cards, drawing his attention. As did the scrawled silver “Starlight" across the front. Intrigued, he had opened it while Shiro was in the shower. The contents sent his heart racing, and his stomach surging to reject the food from the reception.

It was a letter he had quickly shoved into the drawer when Shiro had returned.

A letter full of confession and heartache.

He really had meant to throw it away. The fear of what that letter could and would cause had scared him to his core. In a blink, he would have lost his new husband.

Just as he knew he was losing him now. There was no stopping this moving avalanche until he was buried beneath it.

“Tak...”

_“Don't_ call me that! You have no _right_ anymore!” His breath was heaving gulps as his entire body shook in rage. “I see now. Did you ever really love me, or was it just who I am? Being attached to my name has given you quite a bit of fame and status, _hasn’t it?_ Am I your stay-at-home trophy househusband? Is that all I am to you?”

“No. Let me explain. Please.” The shirt puddled at his feet, dropped as he brought his arms up in a plea.

“I hear you’re even up for a promotion at the Garrison. Again. But, you didn’t tell me. _Why?_ Let me guess. Because you knew I would get suspicious at how fast you were climbing rank in only two months.”

“No!”

“No wonder you're always all _over_ me once he leaves. Even if I wasn’t in the mood, you’d force it. Clinging to me like a limpit until I gave in. Giving me a massage. The complements and praise. Making what you thought was my favorite foods. _Newsflash,_ you’re _wrong_ there, too. I hate hot ham. And, how many times have I mentioned macaroni and cheese, hmm?”

“Wait!”

“You can’t even get where I was born straight! It’s Tokuyama! Not Tokushima! You bought the wrong sized shoes! A shirt for a band I don’t listen to or even _like!_ Oh my god. They were right, and I was blind.”

“Just listen…”

“How dare you. How _dare_ you hide this from me!” The prosthetic shot out, shoving him over with a yelp down onto the bed, toppling the half full box off the edge. “You knew! But, I chose you because I thought he didn't… _Why?!”_ The letter was shoved in his face.

“Be…because it's Keith. From Keith. I knew what would happen if you read it. I didn't tell you because I knew you would _leave_ me! You never loved me like you do him. _Ever!_  I'd be nothing again. To know I had you, but I didn’t have _you!_ That he could slip in and steal you from me. I could never match Keith Kogane in your eyes, no matter _what_ I did.”

“You didn’t even bother to really try once you had my attention. Once you had this ring on my finger. You did the bare minimum to get to know me. Who knows. If you had tried harder, maybe you would have eventually healed my pain from thinking Keith didn’t feel the same way.”

That angry face appeared and hovered over him. “Why did you marry me? I don’t know if you noticed, but you didn't say one word about loving me just now.”

“I do! I hid it because I do love you and you would have left me!”

“You lie. How many lies have you told me? And, that’s _exactly_ right. No wonder they bugged me about him so much. They knew! They _knew_ he loved me! Why didn’t they _tell_ me?!” His human hand dug into the white strands and tugged. “What have I _done?_ Keith… _Quiznak,_ I'm an idiot.”

“Please… Just…How am I lying?”

“Your face. I’m almost wanting to laugh. Most people would be in snotty desperate tears begging and pleading right now. You just look desperate.”

“What? No!”

“Shut. Up.” He clicked on the screen in his arm.

“Yo, Shiro, what's up?” A toothy grin appeared below a set of fake glasses.

“Katie, remember those forms I asked you to have your cousin draw up? The ones from the Garrison, too?”

“Yea. Why? Wait. Are you _serious?!”_

“Yes. Send them as soon as you can.”

She squealed and tapped her screen. “Done and done. Wow! May I say an early welcome back to the soon to be single Captain Takahashi Shirogane?

He chuckled. “You may."

“We’ve missed you. All of us have. It will still take six months to finalize once they’re signed. Thank goodness we talked you into that prenup. The reinstatement should take about a week or so.”

“It won't be single for long. I found something." He held the envelope in front of the camera.

“Oh my god. We figured he threw it away.”

“He didn't."

“Well, I don’t know if he's unlucky or just stupid. So much for his book deal.”

_“What_ book deal?” Wide grey eyes zeroed in on him.

He gulped. “Umm…”

“Oops. I take it you didn’t know about that. My bad. Just a reminder, though, no hanky panky with Keith until its completed, or you'll be court-martialed.”

That brought a full flush across Shiro's face as he stuttered, sending Katie into hysterics.

“I won’t sign them.” He struggled against the prosthesis holding him down to the mattress.

“Whoa, dude. I know thousands of ways to make you disappear for good. You really want to say that while I’m listening?" Her tone sent a shiver of fear down his spine. "Shiro drunkenly whined one night the sex is bad anyway."

Shiro shrugged, "Yea. It really does. Good grief, what did I see in you?"

"The blinders have been removed! Hooray! Get lost, Citrus."

He sputtered at the insults.

"Hey, that night, after you passed out...Keith said he'd rock your world and proceeded to swallow a pickle. A whole dill pickle. In one go." Shiro choked on his own spit. "Matt got a nosebleed and proposed on the spot. Watch out or my brother may beat you to the finish line."

"No way. Not happening."

A loud pop and a yip sounded in the living room.

“I'm back! Quiznak, it took forever to find boxes big enough. I’ve been gone almost three vargas. Uh… Shiro? Where are you?”

“We'll talk later, Pidge.”

“Okay. Welcome back, Shiro.”

“Thanks.”

“Shiro?”

“Keith, stay there for a tick.”

“Uh… Get ready to zap us out of here, boy. I don’t want to hear… _that_.”

The sneer on his face deepened as he leaned down to his ear. “Whatever this was is _over._ Got that? Unbox your stuff. You're staying right here. The house is in my name anyway.”

“Please, no.” He tried to hold on but the prosthesis was too strong. “Don’t do this. I love you.”

“Oh, so _now_ you start the waterworks. Nope. This…” He shook the letter in his face again. “This and the _book_ deal I just learned about are the final straws. Don’t let me see your face until the court date.”

“No!”

“Shiro? Is everything all right?”

“It will be. Soon it will be.” He got up off the bed and walked for the door. “Keith, look what I found. You did say my hair looked like starlight once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, in this small AU, he's just an attention whore using Shiro to get ahead. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Comments are welcome food for the soul.


End file.
